Dragon children
by ZebraPrincess
Summary: Young CEO Seto Kaiba falls in love with a girl who turns out to be a dragon. After a sudden tragedy Seto dissociates himself but has no choice than to raise his two dragon children. Father's duties are hard enough but when your kids can turn into little flying monsters it's even harder to take care of them. Blueshipping.
1. Chapter 1

_Some people say that things like that do not happen in real life... But this is the true story of my father. The woman that my father loved… was a dragon woman. My father was already the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Japan – Kaiba Corporation. But this story do not start with him being rich and famous, playing Duel Monsters and helping to save the world.. This story starts on an ordinary spring day at work, the day he met my mother._

* * *

Another interview ended with "We'll call you." which could also mean "We are looking for somebody else." Kisara surely wasn't lucky when it comes to job hunting. But she still had hope. When silver-haired girl found herself standing in front of the Kaiba Corporation building her smile didn't fade off. This was her last chance today, her last job interview and she promised that she will do her best.

As she waited in a corridor for her turn to be interviewed all the other ladies seemed to be more excited than her. An opportunity to talk to Seto Kaiba was treasured by them as if he were going to propose to them. Working for him was a dream of more than a half of those girls. He was said to be strict and demanding but he paid well enough. Kisara didn't know what to think. She wasn't too stressed or excited... Her wish was to make a good impression and not to hear "We'll call you" again. She wanted a well paid job, so she wouldn't have to worry about bills, food and other things.

Another young and pretty lady left Kaiba's office with a frown on her face. Now it was Kisara's turn. When she entered the room, her sight landed on Seto. Her potential new boss was sitting behind a massive brown desk in a black office chair. One look into his eyes and it was obvious. He was tired. Kaiba spent all afternoon interviewing ladies for position of his personal secretary. He needed new one really fast since the last one has just left. But after meeting bunch of girls, drooling all over him, he was almost done. Kaiba didn't need a fangirl who couldn't focus on work. He started to lose his hope to find a new employee that day.

"Good morning" Kisara greeted with a bright smile and a polite bent.

"Good morning. Please have a seat." He looked at her documents for a moment. _Please don't be another fangirl…_ "Why do you want to work here?"

It was a very simple question. Every girl Seto talked with today answered this question like he expected – saying that this is her dream job to work for him.

"I heard you pay well and I need to earn for my living so..." Kisara answered, completely calm, straitening her back. She decided to be simply honest.

Kaiba offered a little smile. "So you want to be my personal secretary? Why?"

"Yes... Because you do not need special skills to this job. You just have to search things quickly and make a good coffee."

"Can you make a good coffee?"

"I think so. When I worked at the coffee shop, everyone liked it." She smiled but had no idea what to think about this interview.

The room grew silent for a moment when Kaiba looked through Kisara's curriculum to see what she's written about her working experience. She worked in a lot of places: Coffee Shops, Newsagent's, Bentou Delivery, Florist, Detergents factory... It looked like she was used to being under pressure of time and other people. She wasn't a fangirl of his – or she hides it pretty well, she was determined to work hard... and she has a very pleasant presence.

"Fill these in and you start tomorrow morning." He said, giving Kisara a pile of documents.

"Re-really?" She was shocked that he gave her this job so... easily. Maybe her luck has finally kicked in!

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" Seto raised an eyebrow, seeing the sparkles of happiness in Kisara's blue eyes. He gave her a moment to calm down and ordered his security guard to tell all the other ladies that their interviews are cancelled. Few sheets of paper landed in Kisara's hands after a moment.

"Here is your scope of duties, dress code and so on..."

"Thank you so much sir, I won't disappoint you!"

"We'll see... You start at 7am. I do not tolerate being late. Good bye."

"Of course, sir. Good bye!" Kisara stood up and bent politely, a bright smile on her face. She collected all her things quickly and left Kaiba's office. It was her best day since... she couldn't remember. She's got such a good job... she was so happy she could cry.

* * *

When Seto Kaiba arrived at work the next day, she was there. Punctual and smiling, she was sitting behind her desk, tapping quietly on a laptop. Arriving few minutes earlier, she already prepared a cup of black coffee for her boss and placed it on his desk along with that day's correspondence. When Kisara noticed him, she stood up and bent politely greeting.

"Good morning sir."  
"Morning... Any mail for me?"

"One registered letter and ten advertisements. I left the letter on your desk sir."

"And what about the documents I gave you yesterday?"  
"Oh, the lady from PR took it from me before you came sir."

"Alright." And with that he entered his office.

He noticed coffee and the letter on his desk. A pleasant smell filled the room and made him think of a warm morning at home. As Kaiba started to work he tried to focus on his task but something was keeping him away from it. Her sweet smile. Her bright blue eyes. Her silver hair, neatly made into a bun. Seto couldn't help himself, something was drawing him to this girl but he had no idea what it was. The coffee she made was good. Strong and bitter just like Seto liked.

 _I think I'm doing good..._ Kisara's thought was interrupted by a buzz from an intercom. She got up and took a deep breath before going to Kaiba's office.

"Do you need something sir?" She noticed an empty cup on the desk.

"Prepare the docs Industrial Illusions sent yesterday."

She bent and rushed off to find said papers. It wasn't hard as she just had to print them.

"The documents?" Kisara almost dropped freshly printed documents when she heard her boss.

"Yes, I got them." She handed the sheets of paper to Seto, accidentally brushing his hand with fingertips. But any of them gave it much thought.

"Thanks. Let's go then."

"Where?" Did she forget about something? But she didn't get any information yesterday...

"A meeting. Not very important but I want you to be there. Take your laptop; you're going to take notes."

Kisara was nervous as she would embarrass herself or –which was worst- embarrass her boss. She didn't want to be fired on her first day! But the meeting went well. She stayed silent and tapped on her laptop like Kaiba wanted her to. The girl had to write super fast but she managed. She had no idea who was the businessman on the meeting, only that is was somebody from Industrial Illusions. After the meeting Kisara was really tired.

"Send me what you wrote down and you can go on your lunch break." These words were something she needed. _Oh thank gods for the lunch breaks!_

"Of course sir. Thank you."

Young CEO found himself in his office a minute later. He sat down in his chair and turned to the window, looking at the view. Kisara was a nice polite girl. Not drooling over him. It seemed like she just wanted to work honestly. With all that, Seto discovered that he started to like her. After two days! Ridiculous. But still, he thought about her and felt smile tugging at his lips. Something definitely was luring him towards this girl. Seto stretched and got up from his chair. It was time to grab some lunch, he was a human too. Leaving the office, he noticed Kisara sitting at her desk munching on her bentou.

"I believe I told you to go on your break?"

"I am.." She swallowed her food and looked at him questioningly. She wasn't sure what Kaiba expected her to do on her break. Should she go out? But as a very introverted person, she usually stayed away from the people and a quiet office was a perfect place to relax for a bit.

"Sure." Was she going to sit there alone for more than an hour?

Kisara bent her head slightly. "If I.. did something wrong then I'm sorry.."

"All of my secretaries preferred to go out for lunch. You don't have to sit here on a break. You know this, right?" Seto sighed, watching the girl apologise.

„I know" Kisara smiled. „But I like it here. It's so quiet."  
"Right…" Kaiba had no idea why but he suddenly felt stupid for saying such things. Trying to look natural, Seto nodded and headed for the elevator.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first story here! I'm looking forward for your comments! This story is inspired by Wolf Children (** ** _Ōkami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki)_** **and based on my and my friend's roleplay. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The days flew by and Kisara was doing well in her job. She was always on time and she completed all her tasks perfectly. Kaiba was really pleased with his new secretary. He even started to call her by her name after an agreement. Kisara was this kind of a girl that Seto wanted around him. But he was disappointed in himself as he caught himself thinking about the silver haired girl almost everyday. He wasn't supposed to like her that much, she was his secretary!

Seto exited his office in order to go for a lunch when he noticed Kisara tapping on her laptop and looking through some documents. He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it. I am not paying you extra for working on your breaks." Kaiba came closer to her working space. "And you're making yourself tired. It won't help you at work."

"Oh, I am not tired sir." Kisara offered a cute smile. "But since I just finished my lunch..." And it was really poor meal since she didn't get her paycheck yet and couldn't afford a proper bentou. "..There's no point in sitting around and doing nothing."

Seto sighed heavily. "Come with me." He said before he could stop himself.

"Okay..." Kisara mumbled and stood up. She felt stupid for saying such things but at least she was honest.

They left the office together and soon found themselves in a small cozy café, sitting in a booth located in a corner. A waitress came to take their orders but Kisara wasn't eager to place one. Seto sighed again and ordered for both of them, seeing the girl blush slightly.

"To be honest I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk..?"

"I believe I said it clearly."

"O-Of course sir." Kisara looked away, confused. She began to wonder if her boss wanted to fire her… But she hadn't done anything wrong. Why would he do that?

"I know this is very personal question but… You are not planning to have a child soon, are you?"

"A child?" She blushed hard. "No... even if I wanted to... there is nobody I could have a child with at the moment." It was embarrassing. Why did he ask about such thing? Kisara tried to focus on watching her hands, playing with the hem of her shirt but she knew he was watching her with those gorgeous blue eyes and she couldn't stop blushing.

"Good." Seto sighed with relief. "At least for me. You are my best secretary so far. I wouldn't want you to quit or go on such long vacation."

"I'm glad I'm helpful... I was actually afraid that you want to fire me sir." She breathed out a little awkward laugh.

"If I wanted to fire you, you'd get a note about it."

"Oh... I understand. Well, I'll do my best to not get that kind of a note."

Her smile was so cute that Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. So he stared at her for a moment before looking away, disgusted with his behavior.

"Do you have children sir? Since you started this topic..."

"Me?" Kaiba looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "No, I don't. And even if I wanted to, there is nobody I could have a child with at the moment." He responded the same way she did and it made them both smile.

The waitress came with the food for them and placed it on their table. It was the first time Seto Kaiba was seen with a girl in public! But the waitress knew better than to start rumors.

As they began to eat, Kisara was looking at her boss from time to time. Since they met, she really started to like him. A lot of people in work told her that Kaiba is a tyrant who treats employees like meat. But he was nice to her. Always polite, well, strict but polite. He was very demanding boss but she managed to do what he asked for and he treated her well. He even thanked her few times for the things she had done! It felt great to be appreciated. As silver haired girl began to wonder how to start a conversation again, Seto interrupted her thoughts.

"You don't have to call me _sir_ outside of work you know... I'm only one year older than you."

"Hm? How should I call you then?"

"By my name?" He shrugged. "It'll be only fair since I call you by yours."

"Okay… Seto." She blushed, her cheeks suddenly bright red. It was the first time she used his name, and Kaiba had to admit that it felt good to be called by his name by her. He tried to hide his soft blush, focusing on his lunch again.

"You have a nice name."

"Yours too is... interesting." He coughed a bit. "But it's not what I wanted to talk about... If you still will be doing that good at work, maybe you'd be interested in promotion?"

"Promotion?"

"To a position of my assistant."

"And what would be the difference in my work?"

"I'll pay you more." Seto smiled. "And you'll have few more duties but nothing scary."

"If you think I am good enough for that then sure, I'll gladly be your assistant." And there it was - this beautiful, sweet smile of hers again. And again Seto couldn't look away. _Stop smiling like that, you're too pretty._

"It's just an idea for now, nothing serious. But I like your dedication to your work."

"It's so different from all the jobs I had before… and I'm appreciated here for my work not for a pretty face."

"Well you can't deny that you've got a pretty face." _Did I just say that?!_ Seto called himself an idiot hundred times in his head after saying those words. Was he that desperate to get this girl? Wait, what..? Did he even want to get her? Since when? Something was so odd here. Kisara was blushing hard, not looking at him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay… I only hope that this wasn't the reason you've hired me."

"No. I hired you because you've been honest on the interview and I felt that you can handle this job."

Kisara nodded in acknowledgement but still felt embarrassed. He really called her pretty!

"Well it's kind of awkward now." Seto chuckled a bit, pausing. "You like dragons?"

"Dragons?" What was this about now? Kaiba pointed to a little Blue Eyes White Dragon charm she had on her bag.

"Oh... yes I do like them. Why do you ask?" She laughed.

"Hm, no reason." Seto shrugged. "It's obvious that I like them."

"The ones in front of the building look so realistic!" Kisara beamed. She always liked those dragons.

"They should scare away idiots."

Was that supposed to be a joke? Seto Kaiba just tried to make a silly joke. He felt so stupid. But she laughed anyway. _Stop being cute._

"To be honest they encouraged me. They make me feel like I'm home."

"Home?"

"When I was a child, in my family house we had a lot of stories about dragons. I treasure them dearly."

* * *

 _My father couldn't stop thinking about my mother. Even when he tried not to be friendly with her, he failed miserably every time. Several weeks went by as they developed some kind of a friendly relationship._

* * *

The intercom buzzed. " _Kisara, come to my office._ " As she heard her boss and his serious tone, she quickly stood up, straightened her skirt and rushed to the office.

"Yes sir?"

Kaiba handed her a sheet of paper, folded in half. "I do not wish to see your crying protests."

"Wha…? You want to fire me? But-"

"Read it." He ordered harshly.

The first lines made Kisara's eyes fill with tears but as she read on, the tears disappeared and her cheeks went hot and deep red. When she finished, she covered her face with the letter, only her eyes visible from behind her bangs. It was so embarrassing! Her boss just asked her out for a dinner! What should she do? She didn't know so she stayed silent.

"Don't be scared when I call you to come here." Kaiba smiled, even if his little joke was really stupid. But he wanted to give her some adrenaline. "I'll pick you up in the evening, okay? Go back to work now."

Kisara bowed and went out. She still was quiet but in fact she was super happy about what just happened. Work was hard as she couldn't focus but the time flew by so fast that it felt like minutes passed since this morning. Kisara soon was home, trying to find an outfit for dinner with Kaiba. She didn't know what to expect. A casual dinner? A date? After more than an hour digging in the wardrobe Kisara decided to wear a simple, blue dress. She brushed her hair and braided it in two nice plaits before she started to do a light make up. One look in the mirror and she knew that she looked cute. _I hope he'll like it… I hope I won't do anything stupid._

Kisara sat down to calm herself and a deep breath helped her a little but she still felt nervous. Looking outside through the window she noticed Seto's car and in a minute she saw him. Her stomach hurt suddenly. When Kaiba disappeared from the street, Kisara quickly got up, grabbed her handbag and rushed to the door. She opened them to see Seto, trying to knock.

"…Shall we go?" He offered a little smile. It was odd that she opened the door before Seto even knocked... was she that excited?

"Sure." Kisara smiled and closed the door behind her.

They left the apartment building and got into Seto's black car.

"Don't be nervous, it's nothing official. I just... wanted to get to know you more and there's no time for such things at work." He said, starting the engine.

"I'm not nervous, well maybe a bit... You don't go on a date with your boss everyday." Kisara giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

"So don't treat me like your boss now."

"Okay… Seto."

They talked about some trivial things while driving to the restaurant. _So she really thinks this is a date… Good to know. I hope it'll go well and things won't get awkward or complicated at work. Maybe I shouldn't ask her out but I guess it's too late now._ Seto looked at Kisara, sitting in the passenger seat and smiling in that sweet way that makes his knees go weak. _I regret nothing._

"You know, I'm really happy. Nobody ever asked me out…"

"Why not?"

"I, um, I am not good with people... I prefer to stay away from them usually..."

"So you're not very sociable? You don't look so."

"Wow, it's so elegant here!" Kisara beamed when the arrived at the restaurant.

"It's one of my favorites." Seto tried to hide his little blush, watching his date so excited.

"Just like in a fairytale!"

"…..almost." _Stop being so fucking cute!_

"I've never been to such nice restaurant!"

"So now it's your first time." He smiled.

When they entered the restaurant, a waitress greeted them and escorted them to the table. The pair sat down, the waitress brought menus and water with lemon slices for them, and Kisara couldn't stop admiring the restaurant. It was elegant, decorated in white, cream and deep almost wine red. Lamps hanging from the ceiling had floral ornaments on them which made the light a bit dim. As the waitress came back, Kisara ordered mint and cumin-spiced lamb chops and baked potatoes. Seto was pleased that she didn't want a salad and water like all the girls trying to keep fit. Eating properly was a sign of being healthy and not obsessed with your appearance. As the waitress asked Kaiba for his order, he picked yogurt-marinated grilled chicken with spicy rice. He smiled to his date. It was a little awkward for him as he very rarely went out with girls, but he tried to behave and be polite since he liked Kisara. Liked? It was something more. Some mysterious power was luring him towards this silver haired girl and he couldn't fight it. Soon the waitress brought their dinner. Kisara's blue eyes sparkled when she looked at her meal. The girl started to eat and Seto could tell that she wasn't used to eating in public. But her clumsiness was quite cute.

"So... do you live alone? He asked, starting a decent conversation.

"Yes, since my mother died... 5 years ago."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You mention your family house quite often recently, that's why I asked."

"We used to have a little cottage house but I had to leave it when mom died. Some strange people tried to take me away from there so I run away from them." She smiled.

"I understand..." Seto was concerned with what she said. What people? Was she in danger? He wanted to know more but decided not to ask. "Sorry I asked."

"M-m that's okay. Sometimes it's good to talk about myself haha." She giggled, smiling sweetly again. "Oh, and what about you? Do you live alone?"

"No. I live with my little brother and a housemaid."

"You have a little brother? That's wonderful!"

"Yes, I guess it is. He was always there for me. When our parents died and we were at the orphanage we only had each other."

"I bet your parents would be proud of you."

"I hope so. But work is not everything in life... hm, I bet being a secretary is not your dream job, right?"

"Haha... Well I am not used to living in a big city, I prefer quieter places, but I've never really wondered who I want to be."

"Just be yourself then you'll get far in life."

"Myself..?" Kisara looked away, confused a bit. Just like the statement made her uncomfortable.

"I thought it was obvious?"

"Not always..." An awkward laugh escaped from her rosy lips.

"You should be more self-confident."

"I usually am… Just, I can't be myself in 100%."

"We'll work on that."

"If you say so..." _But you wouldn't understand…_

They exchanged shy smiles and the waitress came with their dessert. It was crème brulee, decorated with some whipped cream which was Kisara's favorite. She dug in and covered her mouth in the cream. Seto chuckled and handed her a napkin. _Adorable._

"Hm?" Kisara blinked in confusion before she realized what's going on. She blushed and cleaned herself.

"You're cute." _Did I just fucking say that out loud?!_

"Eh? Tha-thank you…" She looked down, embarrassed.

Kaiba paid for them and soon he was driving Kisara home. Traffic was horrible that evening as if something happened on the road. They were stuck in a line of honking cars and if it wasn't for her, Seto would unleash hell as he hated waiting.

"Thanks for the dinner."

"Don't mention it."

"But for me it really is a big deal!"

"Perhaps… we could go somewhere again..?"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

 _And they met again and again outside of work and every time both of them had a lot of fun. They acted like they're dating but none of them stated that officially. But things were crystal clear between them and only that mattered..._

* * *

The evening was quiet and relaxing with a few people around. The sky was clear only with few clouds and it started to turn orange and red as the sun was setting. Seto and Kisara were walking in a park, holding hands. It wasn't easy for them to keep their relationship like it was but they managed and when they met outside of work – not like a boss and his assistant, but as a couple – they knew that it was worth giving a try. Seto squeezed Kisara's hand lightly, making her smile. She pulled him into an alley hidden between trees.

"… um Seto?"

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"There's something I'd like to tell you about."

"I'm listening."

It was obvious that she was nervous. She tried to find strength to say what she wanted but it was hard. A deep breath helped a bit.

"It's just… I… I'm afraid that you'll leave me if I tell you."

"Why should I do that? Just tell me."

"I think… It'll be better if I show you." She sighed heavily. It felt like this was the end of their relationship, like everything was on the edge of falling and breaking, like a glass.

"Then show me."

Kisara looked around to check that they're in fact alone. She took her hand away and stepped in front of her boyfriend. Closing her eyes, the girl concentrated and right before Seto's eyes she began to transform. Her delicate, small hands turned into sharp claws, her skin turned blue and covered itself in scales… Her head changed its shape and from her back stroke out huge wings and a tail. Right before Kaiba's eyes his girlfriend turned into a dragon. Similar to his beloved Blue Eyes. It wasn't very big, taller than not even one meter then Seto. But still, he was impressed and very very confused. He wasn't scared, but he did not expect that. His girlfriend was a dragon? How… awesome is that? _Could my life be any better?_

"If you…want to dump me… I'll understand." Kisara slowly changed to a form between a human and a dragon. She looked to the side.

"I don't. I won't leave you." Kaiba hugged her tightly.

"Really?"

"Really."

His lips suddenly found hers and they kissed with new passion. Kisara hugged back, hiding her face in Seto's chest. She was so happy, overwhelmed with relief. And Seto had a lot of questions but decided to wait for a better moment to ask them. The half-dragon turned back into human form and the silver haired girl quickly wiped off tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry…" Kaiba whispered, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. She was so beautiful.

"It's just… I'm touched…"

"It's getting cold, we better go." He put one arm over her shoulders and they went back to Kisara's flat.

She went to the kitchen to make tea and Seto sat down on a sofa. He was wondering how to start this conversation, how to ask her all of the questions he wanted answers for.

"I assume you have a lot of things to ask me about…" Kisara smiled, placing cups of tea on the table and sitting down beside him.

"I do. But I prefer to listen first, so tell me what you want me to know." He sighed, taking his cup in hands.

"Hm… how should I start? This is what I've been thinking about when I told you some time ago that I can't be my true self. Being a dragon is quite complicated… In fact most of dragons live in another world, not here. I live here because I want to."

"…since the first moment I saw you I knew you'd be very interesting person…" Kaiba smiled, but Kisara got more embarrassed.

"…that explains why I'm not always behaving like I should."

"I got used to it. It makes you special too, you know."

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't think so."

The distance between them keep getting shorter as they leaned towards each other with each sentence. Kaiba quickly gave his girl a little kiss.

"And you really accept me for who I am?"

"I'm not sure if you noticed… but I fucking love dragons."

She laughed, covering her mouth with one hand.

"And I do accept you for being yourself."

Kisara hugged him tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Seto embraced her, closing his eyes. He wasn't afraid of here, he was glad that she trusted him enough to share that secret. It was very unusual but… Seto finally knew what was luring him to this girl. It wasn't some stupid magic or bullshit like that. It was simply her. Her cute smile, delicate frame, long silver hair, bright blue eyes, her laugh, the way she talked and the way she moved. It was everything about her that he liked. Being a dragon was nothing he was afraid of, nothing that could change his mind about her. In fact it was a huge and amazing plus.

"I'm so happy I could tell you that."

"I'm glad you trust me."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this!"

"I promise."

Kisara closed the distance between their lips with a kiss. Seto kissed back and forced her to open her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was passionate and rough but not aggressive. One kiss turned into several others and they both ended up blushing and panting. The girl smiled sweetly and Kaiba realized that he really cared about this girl. That he loved her. After few more kisses they found a way to get to Kisara's bedroom to spend the night together.

When Kisara woke up in Seto's arms she sighed with relief and smiled widely. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She was there, laying naked with the man she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Seto arrived at work earlier than usual that morning. Since he and Kisara were together for some time now, he tried to make her little nice surprises once in a while. He placed a beautiful bouquet of flowers in a vase and as he was putting it on Kisara's desk, the girl entered her working space.

"Oh, so pretty…"

"..for you. And you ruined the surprise you awful woman."

Kisara giggled. "I told you I'm the one who always spoils the fun."

"I think you mentioned it some time ago."

She came closer and sniffed the flowers, closing her eyes.

"Thank you... almost like the flowers I used to pick up from the fields when I was a child."

"I'm glad you like them. No go to work." He kissed her head and went to his office.

"Yes sir!" She giggled after him.

* * *

 _My mother has never felt happier in her entire life. Everything was great now, she found peace and love and a place she belong. My father made sure she felt that way with big or small gestures of love. They were happy together and nothing could break them apart._

* * *

Kisara woke up slightly earlier than usually but something was wrong. She felt nauseous for some reason and by the time she reached the bathroom, she kneeled down to the toilet and threw up. She felt hot and sweaty as she emptied her stomach. This wasn't good. Kisara had no idea that she spent so much time in the bathroom, throwing up and trying to clean herself up. When she finally went back to bed, she grabbed her phone and called Seto.

"I hope you have a good reason to not be at work yet." The young CEO hissed to the phone.

"I… I've been throwing up the whole morning... I'm sorry… Will you be very mad if I take this day off…?" She felt guilty and bad for herself for not coming to work but she couldn't find any strength to go.

"I told you not to eat so much fast food." He sighed. "Okay, you have day off today. I'll try to finish my work soon and I'll come. Get rest now."

"Okay… thank you, Seto." They hung up.

But Kisara somehow felt that her sickness was not the food poisoning.

As Kaiba finished his work, he ordered Isono to postpone all the meetings for the next day and rushed to the car. The ride was short since it wasn't a rush hour and Seto arrived at Kisara's place soon.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a moment he stepped inside the flat.

"I don't know... But I managed to get to the shop for medicine…"

Seto sat down beside her on her bed and petted her head lightly.

"It'll be better tomorrow."

"It won't..." She looked away, pressing her lips in a thin line.

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"I'm not... it's quite the opposite actually. It's just… I'm not sure how you'll react…"

"Are you… seriously sick?" He asked, taking her hand and lacing their fingers.

Kisara shook her head.

"Then what?"

"We… are going to have a baby." She smiled but looked at him worried.

"…what?" Kaiba's mouth hung in disbelief. They had sex, sure thing, but…a baby? How? And so soon.

"Um... are you… mad?"

"What? No. Why should I be?" He hugged her tightly.

His mind was trying to get a grasp on reality – she was pregnant with his child. And Seto didn't know if he should be happy or sad or mad or whatever. He just wanted to stay close with her and think that it'll alright.

"Because… I can't work that effective now and I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else for that job…"

"Darling, that is not important right now. It's true that I'll miss you at work but still I'll have you at home all the time, right?"

"At home? B-But we…" She couldn't even finish. Seto didn't let her.

"Move in with me Kisara." He took both her hands in his and gave a little squeeze.

"…wouldn't I be a bother?"

"…you are not being serious, are you?"

"I-I mean… with your brother and everything! He wouldn't mind me living with you?"

"I bet he'll be delighted!" Mokuba had never met Kisara outside of Kaiba Corp building and she tried her best to behave like a professional assistant there. He might be surprised a bit by her attitude and relationship with his older brother but there was no way he would be mad.

"Okay… fine."

* * *

 _And my mother moved in to my father's house. Her mood swings, morning sickness, swollen feet and hurting back were daily things they both had to survive. But she wasn't worried about that at all because my father was there for her._

* * *

Kaiba worked hard for his family but he could not notice Kisara's constantly worrying. He tried to ask about this, to talk to her but she seemed not eager to answer.

"Can you already tell me what's wrong? You're anxious… I can see that and do not tell me it's nothing. Please… talk to me Kisara."

She looked away, alarmed by the sudden question. It was her thing to worry about, no need to worry him too. But Kisara decided to be honest.

"I… I'm not sure if our baby would be born in…a human form." The girl muttered, biting her lip.

"You mean it can be born as a…dragon?"

Kisara nodded her head, silver locks of hair falling around her face.

"You know… in a hospital it would be quite a sensation…"

"You prefer to give birth at home then. Fine, we can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I'll do anything to help you deliver the baby in a safe way."

"Thank you, Seto." She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't mention it." He kissed the crown of her head, embracing her body with his strong arms. The situation was still quite new for both of them but he had to make her feel safe and happy.

* * *

 _After few months it was the time. My parents had waited patiently for those long months to finally see their baby. Little boy was born in a human form that day and they named him Hakuryuu._

* * *

"Good job." Seto kissed Kisara's forehead, looking at the baby boy in her arms.

The fresh mother was smiling sweetly at her son, hugging him lightly.

"He is so cute…" She touched one of his chubby cheeks.

"He'll be a big boy before we even notice." Seto sighed.

"Haha, sure… Our little dragon."

They both laughed quietly to not wake him up.

"I love you, Seto."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _I was an obedient, polite child but not very energetic. I was growing fast and my parents were taking care of me the best way they could. Soon my mother was pregnant again, carrying in her belly my younger sibling._

* * *

Pregnancy is exhausting, especially when you have another child to take care of. Sometimes Kisara thought that this is worse than working full-time job. The older dragon child didn't cause much problems but the one still in her belly kept sending signals _'I am here!'_ all the time. From migraine to hard cramps to kicks and more. But Kisara was happy. It seemed that after all these years of trying to hide and survive in human world, she finally found her place and the faith was looking at her fondly.

The baby was going crazy for a few days now but Kisara was getting confusing signals all the time. It was still not the time for a birth but she could feel in her bones that soon it'll be. After a whole week of rampage in her belly it was finally the time.

Kisara woke up in the middle of a stormy night with such strong cramp that she moaned in pain.

"What's going on…?" Seto yawned tired, sitting up a bit.

"It's okay… just… ahhh!" She gritted her teeth.

"Does it hurt?" _Of course it hurts. Stupid question._ "You think this is the time?"

"Maybe…" But the cramps got more painful. Kisara knew that kind of pain and now she was sure – it was the time. "Yes it is!"

"I'll prepare everything, breathe slowly." Seto got up and sprinted to the bathroom for the towels and for hot water. He had never thought that he'll be a midwife… The storm outside growled with rain and thunders.

Kisara tried to stay calm but she couldn't. Last time, they had a help from a professional midwife that Seto decided to trust and that was a good decision even if Kisara was skeptical about the woman. But now they only had themselves because calling for an ambulance will end up with Kisara at the hospital and she hated the idea of it. She didn't want it.

"You can do it love, I'm with you." Seto kissed her forehead.

"I know…" It made her feel a little better.

Soon her water broke and the situation got serious. Kaiba tried to stay calm, to support and assist her but he found it hard to do as he kept worrying about her and their baby.

It took almost all night to deliver the baby. With the first rays of sun the little baby girl screamed for the first time in her life.

Seto hugged the baby girl, wrapped in a towel to calm her down.

"We have a daughter." He smiled.

But it wasn't meant for Kisara to see her second child. Her head slowly turned to the side, her eyes closed, her body relaxed.

"Kisara?" Seto shook her arm, trying to wake her up. "Hey... don't faint here. I know it was hard but you did it!"

But Kisara wasn't waking up and it scared him to his bones.

"Kisara? Kisara?!" He hugged her to himself but couldn't hear her heartbeat, her breath… "No… Sweetheart, don't do this to me… Please!" He tried to wake her up. First aid didn't do anything. He knew he should call for the ambulance, but he couldn't find strength to let her go and grab the phone.

"Kisara!"

Mokuba stormed into the room in panic after waking up to his brother scream.

"Seto, did something happen..?" He asked before he could see the scene.

There was a lot of blood and Kisara's body was hugged by his brother who also was holding the baby.

Seto buried his face in his lover's silver hair and cried. He was crying so hard he was shaking. Mokuba quickly called their doctor in hope he'll arrive in time but something was telling him that it may be too late… He took the newborn baby from his brother and let him hold Kisara while he cried.

Seto was scared. For the first time in he didn't even remember how long, he was truly scared. Everything went well so why? Losing her meant losing almost everything. He felt as if he was going to suffocate.

When the doctor arrived he tried to do everything he could to bring her back but it was too late…

"I'm so sorry…"

Seto ignored the doctor and rushed to Kisara's side again. He held her hand, he petted her hair… He felt his world falling apart, breaking everything with every second. He had never loved anyone as much as her. His dragon. His queen. His soul mate. His world. Seto felt his heart breaking in half and then into smaller pieces. It hurt. He was sure that if they had a chance then he'd sacrifice himself instead but they didn't have a chance. It was over now and he couldn't fix it. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore. An empty shell of her body was laying on a bed full of blood stains. She was too good for him, for this world, but why gods decided to call for her so suddenly? She didn't live that long, she was healthy and her pregnancy wasn't endangered. Then why? He couldn't understand. Giving birth was supposed to be a miracle, not a fucking disaster. Yes, they little dragon princess was alive and healthy but what price Kisara had to pay for it… This price was too big. In one night he lost the love of his life and gained a little miracle to take care of.

"I promise you… I'll take care of our children…"

Suddenly they heard Hakuryuu crying from his room. Mokuba turned to leave but Seto stopped him. He stood up and let go of his beloved girl to go to his son's room.

"Mama…?"

"It's okay Haku." Kaiba took the boy in his arms and smiled weakly. "We'll be fine."

* * *

It was hard for Seto to describe how he felt. After the funeral he decided on working at home so he could take care of kids all the time. Mokuba got more control and authority at Kaiba Corp since his brother was mostly absent and working at home. The children were everything Kisara left for him so he wanted to give them his life. Work wasn't that important anymore – kids were. He didn't let anyone see them, afraid of people's reaction to his kids changing into little dragons. Everyone knew he was obsessed with Blue Eyes and thing like that could cause storm of gossips and accusations that he experimented on them. He didn't want to stress his children so he stayed out of the light with them.

When he was alone it was the time for his anxiety to hit. Waves of memories about Kisara hit him like stormy cold ocean causing his eyes to fill with tears. He missed her like he never missed anyone in his life. He was exhausted. Exhausted because of work, of children, of his fake good mood everyday. But he tried… not to forget, but to just let it go and dedicate himself truly to his children.

* * *

 _My father said it'll be fine but it wasn't, especially for him. I was too small to remember my mother and my little sister have never met her... My sister Ryuuko and I were quite a problem for dad and uncle Mokuba after mom passed away. Ryuuko was full of energy, curious child who ate a lot. Our dragon sides showed up from time to time, especially when we were under strong emotions. But my father did everything he could to gave us happy life._


End file.
